Schatten
Schatten (auch Schattenponys, varanisch Valyra, ziegisch Stien) sind eine eigenständige Spezies mit rein schwarzem Fell. Sie bevölkern das Schattenreich südlich von Equestria und wurden einst von Cyro als Gegensatz zu den Ponys seines Bruders Niben erschaffen, um dessen Schöpfung auszulöschen. Nach über zehntausend Jahren, etlichen Auseinandersetzungen mit den Ziegen und den beiden Schatteninvasionen unter Daeron kehrt unter Schattenkönigin Emeralda allmählich wieder Ruhe, Frieden und erstmals gegenseitige Völkerfreundschaft ein. Aussehen Nicht alle Schatten sind einfach nur schwarz beziehungsweise ist ihr Vlies mehrfach pigmentiert: Es gibt unzählige verschieden stark farbig ausgeprägte Pelze, je nach den Genen der Eltern und der Ahnen, aber auch der Intensität der Sonneneinstrahlung auf die Wolle über die Jahre - tatsächlich kann es bei älteren Schatten, insbesondere Bauern, tatsächlich zum Ausbleichen kommen! Unter den Schattenlords kam es wie so häufig auch im Wahn ihrer Ideologie vom perfekten weltherrschenden Volk zur Klassifizierung der Fellfarben in Rassigkeitsstufen, aus dieser Zeit stammt auch die erstmalige Erfassung der ganzen Palette: *Reinschattisch: Reinschwarz "Edelschwarz" *Gemischt: Schwarz-Blau, Schwarz-Braun und Schwarz-Grau (dunkle Stufen) *Unschattisch: Dunkelbraun, Grau und weitere "helle/re" Derivate, Weiß (Albino) Geschichte Entstehung Die Schatten wurden von Cyro beziehungsweise Diaron im Gegenzug zu Nibens Ponys erschaffen, da dieser seinem älteren Bruder nur zu gerne nacheiferte und selbst eine gleichwertige Spezies kreieren wollte. Aufgrund der dunklen Seele des Gottes griffen seine Kreaturen allerdings von Anfang an Equestria und seine Spezies an, um die fruchbaren Länder selbst zu besiedeln, weswegen Niben sein Ass im Ärmel, die Ziegen, ausspielte und sie die Ponys beschützen ließ; gleichzeitig sorgte er dafür, dass das Schattenfell bei zu heißer Sonne zerstört wurde. 'Von Normaden zu Königen (7000 - 3000 v. NM.)' Ursprünglich zogen die Schatten als Nomadenvolk durch die weiten Ebenen des südlichen Equestria. Die ersten vier Stämme wurden vor gut siebentausend Jahren auf einem Hügel im Mäander eines mächtigen Stromes sesshaft, der wenige Jahre später den Namen Oblivion erhielt. Die jeweiligen Klans ernannten ihre Ältesten zu den Oberhäuptern dieser Siedlung, sie vertraten die Interessen und Wünsche ihrer Angehörigen mit weisem und weitsichtigen Wort. Bald schon folgten weitere Sippen diesem Vorbild und es entstanden die ersten Städte entlang des Flusses Astralis, dem Segen des kargen Landes: Als lebenspendende Ader schenkte sein klares reines Wasser von den Donnerbergen im Süden Pflanzen und Feldern reiche Ernte, dem jungen Schattenvolk Gesundheit und Wohlsein. ... Die mit Abstand am rasantesten wachsende Metropole war eben jene spätere Hauptstadt: Augrund ihrer ausgezeichneten Lage innerhalb des Landes kreuzten sich hier mehrere wichtige Handelsstraßen, woraus Geschäfte aller Arten erblühten - der Dreh- und Angelpunkt des jungen Schattenreiches schlechthin! Mit dem Anstieg der Städte und somit auch der Anzahl der Stammesräte, von deren Angehörigen viele sehr unterschiedliche Prioritäten setzten, wurde klar das es eine Landesweite Verwaltung brauchte damit das Schattenreich nicht im Chaos versinkt. Der erste Rat der Schattenlords wurde ins Leben gerufen, bestehend aus gewählten Vertretern der jeweiligen Großstädte. Unter den Lords wurde dann einer ausgehandelt, welcher als höhchste Instanz, im Falle einer Unstimmigkeit entscheiden solle. Dieser Schatten musste weitsichtig, gerecht und bescheiden sein. Eigenschaften die im Adel selten zu finden waren. ... ''Die Platzhalterüberschrift ohne Namen'' ... 'Ära der Schattenlords' ... Die Schattenlords Sie waren die Herrscher des Schattenreichs.Es gab offizell sechs von ihnen. Sie bildeten die Regierung um Daeron dem ersten der Schattenlords. Zu Beginn gab es laut Zeitzeugen mehr als sechs, jedoch verschwanden jene, die Daerons Veränderung zum Faschistoiden nicht folgen wollte (beispielsweise Safiras Vater Ariol) Daeron Daeron war der erste und letzte Schattenlord. Er gründete die Schattenlords noch als Partei und machte den Begriff "Schattenlord" später zu einem Adelstitel. Er war ein grausamer, erbarmungsloser Regent und Diktator. In seinem Streben nach Macht ging er über jede nötige Leiche. 940 übernahm er mit seiner Partei die Macht im Schattenreich, einige Tage danach fand er ein Waisenfohlen in der Wildnis des Schattenreichs. Er erkannte dessen Potenzial an Stärke und Führungskraft durch seine magisch-analytischen Fertigkeiten, nahm ihn bei sich auf und taufte ihn auf den Namen Akavir. Nachdem er in Celestia eingedrungen war und die Macht in Canterlot übernommen und das Land zu einer Dikatatur umgebaut hatte, fand er sein Ende in der finalen Schlacht vor den Toren Canterlots, als ihm erst Cyro alle Knochen brach und anschließend Eross den Kopf abtrennte. (Danach lebte er im Reich des Diaron als Geistwesen weiter) Galdur Galdur war der zweite Schattenlord unter Daeron. Er zeichnete sich durch erbarmungslose Grausamkeit gegenüber allen Feinden des Regimes und seiner Selbst aus. Unterstrichen wurde diese Eigenschaft noch durch seine gehörnte tiefschwarze Rüstung, die förmlich nach Hass zu triefen schien. Um sein Gesicht vor der allgemeinen Welt zu verbergen, trug er einen seiner Rüstung ähnlichen Helm, durch den er nur durch ein kleines Kreuzvisier sehen konnte. Warum er sich eigentlich immer verbarg, wurde nie geklärt. Stattdessen kursieren nur Gerüchte darüber dass er durch sein pures Antlitz der Medusa gleich andere zu Stein verwandeln könne oder er so hässlich sei, dass jeder bei seinem bloßen Anblick sofort zu Staub zerfallen würde. Bewiesen ist davon jedoch nichts. Phadon Phadon war der dritte Schattenlord. Er war Alchemist und fand eine Pflanze namens Sheogari, dessen Extrakt bei Einnahme Angstzustände und starke Halluzinationen verursachte. Er nutzte sie, um seine Gefangenen für Informationen, aus Strafe oder einfach für pure persönliche Belustigung in seiner persönlichen Gefängnisfestung, dem Gralaris, zu foltern. Auf seinem Gesicht befindet sich eine Maske, die nur seine rechte Gesichtshälfte bedeckt. Ansonsten ist er mit scharfen Klauen bewaffnet, die selbst die dickste Rüstung wie ein Blatt Papier zerschneiden können. Ein nennenswerter Verbündeter von ihm war Valar als sein persönlicher Adjutant, jedoch wurde dieser durch die unmenschlichen Qualen Phadons gegenüber Opfern gegen ihn aufgewiegelt, was schließlich in Valars Unterstützung Safiras endete und somit auch indirekt Phadons Tod heraufbeschwor. Voldo Voldo war der vierte Schattenlord. Eigentlich war es seine Kraft, Wunden schnell heilen zu können, jedoch missbrauchte er diese Kraft, um seine Folteropfer länger am Leben zu erhalten. Er selbst ist dem Wahnsinn persönlich verfallen und tut alles, was ihm gerade in den Verstand kommt. Außerdem ist er höchsten Grades skrupellos und sadistisch, was eigentlich vollkommen im Widerspruch zu seiner Heilkraft steht. Seine beiden Vorderhufe sind mechanische Folterkästen, die ähnlich wie ein Schweizer Taschenmesser funktionieren und sich nur durch von ihm gewirkte Magie öfnnen und benutzen lassen. Zudem ist er im Besitz einer alten schattischen Reliquie: Der Raenda (Eine Spieluhr, die das Lied vom Herzen des Spielers zu spielen vermag). Paratas Er war der Schattenlord des Krieges und der Zerstörung sowie der Bruder des Parados. Somit war er auch mit seinem Bruder die "Oberste Heeresführung der Schattenarmee", da sie beide im Duo strategisch praktisch unfehlbar waren und auch keine Skrupel kannten (Ein sehr positiver Aspekt aus Daerons Perspektive). Ein tiefroter Umhang, der von einer goldenen Brosche zusammengehalten wird, stand für seine Macht und Stärke. Dabei ranken sich auch viele Gerüchte um die Herkunft des Umhangs: Manche meinen, er wäre aus dem letzten Gewand des alten Königs Vaomin II. neu geflochten und mit dessen Blut gefärbt worden, während wieder andere dem Umhang eine göttliche Bedeutung zuordnen. Aber auch hier wurde noch nichts bestätigt. Wenn er in die Schlacht kam, liefen die Feinde meistens schon davon. Doch wenn es Tapfere unter ihnen gab, metzelte er sie mit schnellen Hieben direkt in die Tiefen des Tartaros hinab. Und lachte bis zum letzten Atemzug. Parados Parados war der Bruder des Paratas und der sechste Schattenlord. Er hat sich voll und ganz der Intrige und Planung verschrieben, durch die er auch schnell die Stellung als Schattenlord für sich und seinen Bruder klargemacht hat. Jedoch war er im Nahkampf nicht sonderlich stark, weshalb er sich meistens in der Nähe seines kriegerischen Bruders aufhielt, um möglichen Attentaten oder Angriffen vorzubeugen. Der Bürgerkrieg - Die Schattenrebellion ... Erste Invasion Equestrias ... Zweite Invasion Equestrias Niemand wagte den Schattenlords zu widersprechen, und wer es wagte, wurde öffentlich hingerichtet, sodass sich eines Tages ein Untergrundwiderstand formierte, der mit Sabortageakten und an Wände geschmierte Parolen gegen die Schattenlords auf sich aufmerksam machte. Anführer dieses Widerstands waren Safira und ihr Bruder Taladon, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten und das Gefühl nach Freiheit einfach nicht loswerden konnten - sie waren es auch, die Eross angeschwemmt fanden und ihn mitnahmen... durch ihn und Atlanas erreichten sie Unglaubliches: Sechs der sieben Schattenlords konnten sie töten, nur Daeron überlebte und verfiel dem absoluten Größenwahn - er zog das Militär um Kelut zusammen und plante einen Angriff auf Equestria mit der Schattenflotte, doch es bedurfte zweier Ziegen mit einem durchgeknallten Plan und geklauten Uniformen, um fast alle Schiffe noch im Hafen von Kelut zu zerstören - der Rest, unter anderem auch Daerons Flaggschiff, die Daereny (benannt nach seiner Mami), konnte wenig später durch die Ziegenarmee zerstört werden, ohne das jemand in Equestria etwas davon merkte. Es gab noch zwei weitere Schattenüberfälle - beide Male schaffte es Daeron, Celestias Körper zu übernehmen und so den Schein zu erwecken, alles sei normal... beim ersten Mal ging das komplett daneben, es gab zwei gewaltige Schlachten, danach konnte man sein Heer nicht mehr als Heer bezeichnen, beim zweiten Mal fand er in der finalen Schlacht selbst den Tod durch Eross, der endlich seine Rache für den Tod seiner Eltern bekam (diese waren ebenfalls durch Daerons Huf gestorben). Der Wiederaufstieg Eine neue Führung Nach Daerons Tod hatte das Schattenreich keine Regierung mehr. Die Rebellen beschlossen Safira als ihre Anführerin zur neuen Königin zu machen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie ohnehin ein Recht auf den Thron hat... Wiederherstellung der Ordnung Ein Regierungswechsel geht nicht einfach über Nacht. Es braucht Zeit. Während dieser Übergangszeit herrscht Anarchie, es gilt das Recht des Stärkeren. Die Sicherheitsbehörden und das Militär mussetn das in den Griff bekommen. Mithilfe der Republik stabielisiert sich die Lage langsam. Eintritt in die Republik Safiras größtes Ziel ist das Schattenreich zu einem Mitgliedsstaat der Republik zu machen. Um in die Republik aufgenommen zu werden müssen sowohl politich als auch wirtschafftlich die Richtlienien der Republik erfüllt sein. Antrag gestellt. Aufnahme ausstehend. Die Ziegen einverstanden.... Valyrún - Das Schattenreich Name Der ursprüngliche Name des Schattenreiches lautet im Varania Valyrún (Schatten-Land). Unter Daeron wurde daraus dann offiziell das oftmals synonym zu Valyrún verwendete Valyrimpar (Schatten-Reich) gemacht, bis er es nach der Annexion Equestrias und umliegender Länder auf alle Territorien anwandte und in Maelyrimpar (kann mit Großvalyrisches Reich übersetzt werden) umbenannte. Unter dem neuen Regime wurden die zwei propagandistischen Namen des Landes offiziell abgelegt und Caradhûlin Caranwán Valyrún (Demokratische Rebublik Schattenland) als korrekte offizielle Bezeichnung des Landes eingesetzt. In Equestria und anderen Ländern hat sich trotz dessen jedoch die Übersetzung Schattenreich anstelle von Schattenland eingebürgert. Lage Das Schattenreich grenzt im Süden an Equestria. Jahrtausendelang waren sie durch eine elektrostatisch geladene Nebelwand getrennt, die jedoch mit der Zeit ihre Energie verlor und so passierbar wurde. Klima Bedingt dadurch, dass das ganze Land auf Diarons Wirken hin mit finsteren Wolken zum Schutz vor der Sonne überzogen ist, herrscht ein stets warmes, doch nicht tropisches Klima, dass sich den Jahreszeiten nur sehr wenig anpasst. Schnee sieht man höchstens in den nördlicheren Anhöhen und Gebirgen, südlich fällt er so gut wie nie herab. Landschaft & Vegetation Der nördliche Teil des Schattenreiches besteht zum Großteil aus Wäldern, fruchtbarer Erde und von Hügeln durchzogenen Landstrichen, während der Süden von trockenen Steppen und kargen Felsen durchdrungen ist. Lediglich an den Ufern des Astralis liegen dort Siedlungen und Landwirtschaft. Hymne Erstmals unter Daeron wurde eine Nationalhymne eingeführt, und bewusst zur Bildung patriotischer und chauvinistischer Tendenzen innerhalb des Schattenvolkes genutzt. Sie wurde 944 von Faeagal Nifl'azda verfasst und trägt den Titel "Rotschwarze Sonne". Übersetzter Text O Schattenreich, dein ist die Weltenkrone Zu lang lagst du im Kerkerstaub Erhebe dich, erstürm' den Throne Der dir vor Ewigkeit geraubt! I: Diaron führt deinen Triumphzug an Die Feinde erzittern vor deinem Gesicht Die rotschwarze Sonne in der Fahn' Daeron Lúzara führt dich zum hellen Licht! :I O Schattenvolk, deine sind die neuen Ären Geprägt von himmlischer Freiheit Errichte es, so wie die tiefen Sphären So uns Diaron Kraft verleiht! I: Diaron führt deinen Triumphzug an Die Feinde erzittern vor deinem Gesicht Die rotschwarze Sonne in der Fahn' Daeron Lúzara führt dich zum hellen Licht! :I O Schattenreich, die Zukunft blüht für immer Unter deinem größten Sohne Erwache nun, Daeron der rote Schimmer Führe zum gerechten Lohne! I: Diaron führt deinen Triumphzug an Die Feinde erzittern vor deinem Gesicht Die rotschwarze Sonne in der Fahn' Daeron Lúzara führt dich zum hellen Licht! :I Nach dem Sturz Daeron wurde bisher noch keine neue Nationalhymne festgelegt. Flagge Die "Staatsflagge der Demokratischen Republik Schattenland" wurde nach dem Tod Daerons und dem Zusammenbruch des Maelyrimpar für den darauf neugegründeten Staat genutzt. Der Entwurf selbst ist sehr alt, und lässt sich weit in die Vergangenheit zurückverfolgen. Ein blauer Schrägstrich (der Astralis) auf schwarzem Grund (das Schattenvolk und Schattenland) und vier hellblaue vierzackige Sterne (für die vier Urstämme des Schattenreiches), jeweils zwei in den Ecken der Flagge, sind seit ... das Symbol für das neue Schattenreich. Städte Hauptstadt * Oblivion - Jackpott - Riesig, bunt, zentral Bedeutende Metropolen * Kelut - Honululu - Größter Hafen des Reichs * Georgia - Murmansk - Militärstützpunkt Oblivions * Duhrag - Dillingen - Industrie- und Rüstungshochburg * Sûlarin - Sonthofen - Metropole im Nordosten des Reichs * Nácrázhûl - Schwarzhafen - Hafenstadt und Marinestützpunkt im Nordwesten * Malatar - Malsch - Hauptstadt des Herzogtums Tírdas im Osten * Anaeira - Annaberg * Vûlt - Wusterwitz - Spirituelles Zentrum im Nordosten des Schattenreichs * Quirid - Zyitter * De-Vulum - Wüstfels - Ehemalige Hauptstadt Vinyásas, mittlerweile zur Ruine verkommen * Sulvaena - Sullwitz * Tel Maraîn - Marburg * Aryla - Arfurt Weitere Großstädte *'Flaevōl' - Flecktal *'Ijithûl' - Ilsestein * Aquazil - Wasserleben Militär → Schattenarmee Regierung Allgemein Das Schattenreich wird von Emeralda als Schattenkönigin sowie dem ihr de facto untergeordneten "Großen Rat des Schattenreiches" (Maecuin Valyrúnu; Maeval) regiert (Schattenkönig Eross hat dabei nur eine repräsentative Funktion (ja sicher, in Wahrheit isses jenau andersrum: Eross zieht alle Fäden und herrscht allein auf ihrem Thron, während sie die dumme Kuh spielt!)). Unter ihr steht der aus vom Volk gewählten Würdenträgern (meistens Adlige) bestehende Senat unter der obersten Kontrolle von Regierungschef und Lordkanzler Valarus Maetellus II. Im Maeval werden unter den Ratsmitgliedern Posten zugeteilt, die jeweils einen anderen politischen Sektor des Reiches verwalten. Posten *'Lordkanzler:' Der Regierungschef des Senats und somit der Zweitmächstige Posten unter Safira. *'Impra-Argis: '''Der oberste Verteidigungsminister und somit der Oberbefehlshaber des Militärs unter Safira. *'Impra-Miranis: Der oberste Innenminister des Reichs. *'Impra-Okkultis: '''Der oberste Außenminister des Reichs. *'Impra-Libranis: '''Der oberste Justizminister des Reichs. *etc. Der varanische Präfix "Impra-" bedeutet hier "über". Die Posten in den einzelnen Provinzen haben wegen ihrer eingeschränkteren Macht nicht diese Vorsilbe. '''Exkurs: Die "Doppelten Ortsnamen" Da die wenigsten Ziegen in der Lage waren und sind, Schattisch zu sprechen geschweige denn zu verstehen, wurden viele Stadtnamen "eingeequestrianischt", um sich nicht die Zunge beim Aussprechen zu verknoten. Die Namensgebung ist dabei so simpel wie einfach: Meist eine landschaftliche Besonderheit direkt in der umzubenennenden City oder im nahen Umkreis, dazu entweder noch eine weitere oder freie Übersetzung des Präfixes des ursprünglichen Namens. Ein Beispiel: Durch Aryla fließt der Astralis und ist an einer Stelle besonders flach, welche als Furt genutzt wurde und wird - dazu die erste Silbe Ar-'' und fertig ist '''Arfurt'! Die grauen Namen sind übrigens die militärischen Bezeichnungen der möglichen Angriffsziele. Sonstiges * Oblivion & Kelut sind die Dreh- und Angelpunkte des Landes; von beiden Städten führen Eisenbahnstrecken und Wegen sternförmig ins ganze Land. * Die Süd-Grenze des Landes bilden die Azhraysár - Rote Berge -, die bisher noch kein Schatten lebend überwunden hat Bekannte Schatten * Daeron Eternin I. - Der letzte überlebende Schattenlord und Diktator über Equestria, Lúzara (Messiahs) Diarons und Impradhûl des "Großvalyrischen Reiches (Maelyrimpar)" * Ferrell - Freier Schatteneinhornhengst * Valarius Matellus Eragin II. - Lordkanzler unter Schattenkönigin Emeralda I. * Shadow - Daerons misslungenes Experiment, das von Overlord adoptiert wurde * Bleach - nahezu einzige Albino-Schattenstute * Emeralda - die Anführerin des Widerstandes gegen die Schattenlords, auch "Der Blutdiamant" genannt, amtierende Schattenkönigin Die wenigsten anderen Schatten haben Kontakt zu Ponys oder anderen Bewohnern Equestrias, auch nach der Befreiung des Schattenreiches von Safira, Eross und Taladon herrschen dort nach wie vor schlimme bürgerkriegsähnliche Zustände. Trivia * Zum ersten Mal tauchten die Schatten in Return of the Shadows auf, hier noch als Armee von Burning Sun, die jedoch (wie man erst später erfährt) bereits von Daeron besessen war. * Erfunden wurden die Schatten an sich von Stellwerker und so ziemlich alles andere von Flatinka und ErossLola * Der Name der Hauptstadt ist derselbe wie der Name des vierten Teils der'' The Edler Scrolls Reihe'' (The Elder Scrolls VI: Oblivion) Kategorie:Land